Changes
by Hermione Rae Zabini - Lupin
Summary: Hermione Granger is Hermione Rae Zabini. She gets bitten by a werewolf and goses back in time to the Marauder's time. She finds love, friendship and she must accept the fact that her orginal time dosn't exsit anymore. Will she ever be the same again? Will her new friends help her transition?


Chapter 1: Life Before

I lived a good life before anything happened. I was at Hogwarts for my 7th year. I had my twin brother Blaise, my cousin Draco Malfoy and my friends Harry Potter, Ronald and Ginny Weasley at school with me.

"Blaise! Where's my potions book!?" I shrieked. "I need it right now!"

"Check your overflowing bookshelf Mione!" my twin yelled back.

I searched my bookshelf and didn't find the lost book. I screamed in frustration. I went to the study and saw it lying between the sofa cushions. I sighed.

"There you are… OH MY GODS! I'M LATE!" I thought.

I grabbed the book and ran as fast as I could to the dungeons. I walked into class and Professor Snape looked up at me. Since he's one of my godfathers, she was gentle with me.

"Hermione, you're late," he lectured me. "Your reason?"

"Sorry Professor, I couldn't find my Potion's book."

"Fine, no points will be taken but you'll be severing detention with me tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes Professor."

I took my place between Blaise and Draco, they both looked sorry for me. I shook my head and started on my polyjuice potion. Class was normal that day. Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor blew his potion up in his face and was sent to the hospital wing.

When dinner came, I sat at the Gryffindor Table and started eating when Severus came up behind me and got my attention. When I turned, I saw his face in a sad expression, his eyes told me something was going to happen.

"Hermione, instead of severing detention tomorrow, I need you to go into the forbidden forest and find me the **moonshine plant**. It only blooms on a full moon. I need it while it's in bloom. Understand?"

"Yes Severus," I said.

"Go now, the moon is rising," he said. "Bring it back to me as soon as possible."

I stood up and said. "I'll see you in awhile Severus," and walked away, but I swear I heard him say, "I doubt it Hermione. Everything is about to change." Then I walked out onto the grounds.

The full moon was beautiful, but I knew the dangers it caused. I walked past Hagrid's hut, which had an open window and warm light pouring out of it. I paused at the entrance of the forest and shivered. Tall, dark silhouettes of trees casted haunting shadows on the ground, giving it a forbidden look. I gathered my Gryffindor courage and slipped into the forest.

I was alert at all times, because I was scared. I walked on and on, looking for the **moonlight plant**.

Finally, I saw it and thought, "There you are little rascal plant."

I was digging it up, when I heard the snap of a twig behind me. Whirling around, I lit my wand and said, "Who's there? Hagrid? This isn't funny."

Then I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and a wolf bounded out of the tree line. It was obviously a male with black fur, which was matted and dirty. I jumped up in surprise and started running toward the school as fast as I could. I could see the clearing up ahead and panted toward it.

Then something hit my foot, causing me to stumble. Then a hot body pounced on me. We fell down the hill onto the grounds of the school. I pushed the wolf off of me and it sprang back on me in surprise. That's when I realized this animal wasn't a wolf but a werewolf.

Just then the wolf bit my shoulder bone and clawed my shoulder. I immediately felt the pain as the werewolf's fangs forced themselves through my flesh. I felt numb all over my body, but instantly felt fire, unbearable pain all over me as if someone had placed many torches on every inch of my body. I screamed in pain, a sound that didn't sound animal or human. I heard a door slam, giant footsteps, someone yell "Hermione!" I clutched my wand as darkness fell around me. I drifted into a non-feeling state. I never noticed the gentle pulling in my mind before my world fell around me into nothing.

The drifting of my body made me forget my pain. I felt like I was traveling by the Floo Network, only it was gentler. I kept my eyes close and felt like I was now spinning in dizzying circles. I hit something in a thud and as my hit the surface under me, I fell back into the darkness surrounding me.


End file.
